


Mi Primer Amor

by Noctulier



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctulier/pseuds/Noctulier
Summary: Barry estaba apunto de declararse a su mejor amiga, Iris West, hasta que volvió a ver a Hal Jordan.Su primer amor.HalbarryOne-shot.





	Mi Primer Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer:  
> Los personajes usados en esta obra no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen enteramente a DC cómics.

 

Los nervios estaban destrozándolo, pues la idea que tres semanas atrás le parecía buena, ahora le sonaba a desastre.

Iris balanceaba sus pies de un lado a otro, como un péndulo. Lucía dichosa, envuelta en un aura de felicidad insuperable, tanto que Barry se estaba sintiendo culpable por querer dar marcha atrás con su plan. Se mordió el labio aterrado, la noria había llegado a su punto más alto, deteniéndose.

La vista del cielo infinito pintado en colores violetas y salpicado por amarillos le hizo recordar cómo es que terminó así.

 

**. . . .**

 

Exactamente 24 días atrás, Barry se dirigía a una agencia de anuncios. Después de mucho divagar había decidido que su relación con Iris debía dar otro paso. Su amistad era maravillosa, compartían cualquier tipo de secretos, salidas en pareja y paseos. Los mejores noviazgos surgían de relaciones amistosas, o eso decía un artículo que había leído en una revista científica, basado en un estudio realizado a 500 parejas.

La ciencia no mentía y Barry era un hombre de ciencia.

Con paso seguro entró a la agencia, tomó un turno y espero a que lo atendieran. A los pocos minutos fue llamado por un hombre de color.

 —Buenos días, por favor tome asiento—  le dijo el trabajador. En su pecho llevaba una identificación con el nombre de John Stewart.

 —Bienvenido a AeroGL, publicidad especializada en aviones y avionetas ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?

—Gracias. Pues… vine más por un asunto de índole personal que por publicidad para un producto.

 —Ya veo, usted quiere un mensaje personal.

 —Así es. — John le extendió un folleto, donde venían 5 tipos de publicidad: Cartel letrero, Banners, Banners + texto, Banners en ambas caras y Personal. Barry se interesó por el último y abrió el tríptico admirando las imágenes ilustradas, que iban desde un “Feliz Cumpleaños” hasta un “¿Quieres casarte conmigo?”.

—El precio de este tipo de anuncios varía según el largo del texto y las imágenes que se deseen colocar. Todo encargó debe venir mínimo con una semana de anticipación, aunque en esta temporada nos vemos tan atareados que me veré en la penosa situación de pedirle dos. Siempre que está cerca San Valentín los pedidos personales se disparan.

—No se preocupe— contestó —Tenia pensando que el cartel estuviese listo para dentro de tres semanas, en la feria de aniversario de la ciudad.

—Perfecto. —El ex militar le pasó un formulario. —Necesito que llene esto indicando el tipo de letra y color, además del día que se va a hacer el anuncio, al igual que el lugar donde se llevará acabo el vuelo.

Barry asintió. Agarró un lápiz y se dedicó a señalar las formas e imágenes que eran de su agrado. Pronto, John le mostró un boceto hecho a computadora de su futuro cartel, donde se leía:

 

_« ¿Quieres ser mi novia?»_

 

 Él le dio el visto bueno.

 —De acuerdo, ¿A nombre de quién es el pedido?

—Barry, Barry Allen.

— ¡Barry!— el grito dado a sus espaldas lo hizo brincar del asiento. De inmediato giró buscando el origen del llamado, topándose de frente a unos excitados ojos caoba a escasos centímetros de su cara. 

— ¿Eh? — dijo nervioso. 

— ¡No te hagas el desentendido! ¿A caso no te acuerdas de mí?

— ¡Diablos, Hal!— John se puso de pie con brusquedad, mirando furibundo al castaño — ¡No hagas eso, espantas a los clientes!

— ¡John!— contestó con reproche — ¿Porque dices mi nombre? ¡Se supone que él lo tenía que adivinar! 

— ¿Hal...?— Los recuerdos lo abofetearon al reconocer los mismos rasgos que lo acompañaron durante su adolescencia.

—El mismo— replicó dándole una de sus características sonrisas de modelo de comercial. — ¿Soy tan fácil de olvidar?

—Lo siento... Es solo que no esperaba verte...

— ¿De nuevo?

—N-no, aquí.

—Si bueno, han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos— dijo rascándose la nuca.

—Sí— contestó simple. Su mente rememoró con añoranza los momentos al lado de Hal, si se esforzaba, aún podía verlo con el uniforme escolar, con la camisa blanca y almidonada junto esa corbata verde limón que él tanto odiaba y que Barry amaba.

 —Hal, por si no te has dado cuenta estamos a mitad de una negociación.

— ¡Cierto! Aún no los he presentado, Barry él es John, un amigo de la fuerza y mi jefe a medio tiempo, John él es mi exnovio del instituto. — el nombre le supo a olvido. Los años habían hecho mella, pues a pesar de todo lo pasado seguía sin poder creer que él, Barry Allen, un prototipo de nerd desgarbado y poco agraciado, fue pareja de Hal Jordan, uno de los mejores deportistas del colegio. Sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojo como si fuese el mismo adolescente de hace 8 años.

— ¡Maldita sea! Ya  deja de ignorarme y vete al almacén, hay trabajo pendiente. — bramó el moreno, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Jordan refunfuño.

—Está bien— contestó con fastidio. Antes de dar la vuelta fijo su vista en él, guiñándole un ojo. —Te espero afuera, siento el alboroto pero siempre que te veo me pongo un poco loco.

Después de eso, Barry no pudo ver a la cara a John. Estaba tan azorado que creía que se le caería el rostro de vergüenza. El contrario no le dio importancia y cerró el trato diciendo que recibiría un correo electrónico confirmando el encargo dos días después de que pagara. Se estrecharon la mano y él salió de las oficinas.

La calle estaba saturada de gente, Barry  vio en ambos sentidos, buscando entre las olas de muchedumbre a Hal, mas no lo encontró. La decepción tiñó su rostro.

Es cierto que no esperaba encontrarse con Hal, sin embargo, se sentía feliz de volver a verlo. Durante muchos años se había preguntado que había sido de aquel muchacho valiente y cínico, al que una vez amo con todo su corazón, y ahora que se presentaba la oportunidad de saberlo perdía a Hal de vista.

Resopló cansado, dando vuelta en la esquina.

—Bear. — antes de que pudiera voltear, fue jalado hacia un callejón. Asustado preparó su puño, lanzando un golpe que fue apenas detenido por Jordan.

— ¡Oye, soy yo!— le dijo soltándolo. —Tranquilízate.

 Barry frunció el ceño algo molesto.

— ¡Ah, no vuelvas a hacer eso!— reclamó.

 —Solo quería darte una sorpresa, siempre que sales de algún lugar y no sabes hacía donde ir, vas a la derecha.

 — ¿Lo hago?

 —Oh sí, desde la secundaria— respondió Hal mientras hacía círculos con su muñeca derecha, adolorido. —Tienes más fuerza de la que recordaba.

 —Ya no tengo 17, Hal.

 —Se nota. De todas formas no tenías por qué exaltarte, ¿Hay alguien más aparte de mí que te llame Bear?— preguntó entre dientes y con cierto toque agresivo que a Barry le parecieron celos.

 —No, nadie me dice así. Ese apodo es exclusivo del instituto.

 —Querrás decir de mí.

 Barry arqueo una ceja.

 —Si recuerdas, Eobard también me dijo así un tiempo.

—No me recuerdes a ese cretino—replicó enojado. —Era un loco obsesionado contigo, aún recuerdo que tuve que quitártelo de encima en más de una ocasión.

—Yo nunca te pedí tal cosa, fuiste tú el que quería correrlo siempre que se me acercaba.

 — ¡Porque no te dejaba solo no cuando teníamos una cita! él se auto invitaba a nuestras salidas ¿Acaso esperabas que lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos?

 —No, pero pudiste ser más amable. — Respondió —En fin, eso está en el pasado.

Hal gruñó.

 Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir. Barry volteó hacia un costado, mirando como las personas caminaban en direcciones contrarias. Jordan lo imito, aunque en lugar de ver a las personas se fijó en la cafetería que estaba al cruzar la calle.

 — ¿Quieres tomar un café? Sería bueno hablar de los viejos tiempos.

 Barry miró el reloj en su muñeca indeciso. Tenía media hora antes de volver al laboratorio, aunque no están seguro si quedarse con Hal era buena idea. Giro la vista, observando como el castaño lo miraba nostálgico, deseando que se quedará. Sus labios temblaron antes hablar.

 —Claro— Jordan sonrió satisfecho. Sabía que Barry jamás se negaría si ponía cara de perro a medio morir.

 Cruzaron el paso y entraron en el establecimiento.

 — ¿Aún te gusta el pay de frutos rojos?— preguntó Hal una vez que tomaron asiento en una de las mesas junto a la ventana. Él asintió.

 —Sí, sigue siendo de mis favoritos.

 —Me alegro— una mesera se acercó, ofreciéndoles la carta, Jordan extendió la mano en forma de negación. —No es necesario, tráigame dos cafés simples, a uno póngale crema y dos donas, una de chispas de chocolate y la otra con glaseado de fresa.

 La chica anoto todo en su libreta para después retirarse. Barry miró a Hal.

 —Creí que pedirlas  un pay, y gracias por preguntarme que era lo que quería comer.

 —Solo pregunté por curiosidad, no porque fuese a comprarlo. Estoy algo corto de efectivo y ya que yo te invité, tengo el deber de pagar y en este momento para lo único que me alcanza es para un par de donas y unos cafés; y no me vengas con que tú pagas tú comida— lo cortó antes de que pudiese reclamar —Hieres mi orgullo, igual te sigue gustando el café con crema y azúcar ¿Verdad? ¿O me equivoqué? 

Barry soltó pequeña risita que desconcertó al castaño.

 —No has cambiado nada. —murmuró— siempre has sido así.

Ya se había desacostumbrado a ese viejo hábito que tenía Hal de saberlo todo de él, sus gustos musicales, de comida, videojuegos y variantes, aunque él estaba igual con respecto al piloto. La necesidad que sentían por saber más el uno acerca del otro se volvió algo tan importante que incluso se volvió una especie de concurso entre ambos, donde los dos se hacían preguntas sobre los temas más tribales e idiotas que se les ocurrían solo por diversión. Si alguno fallaba en responder pagaba la comida, Barry se enternecía siempre que recordaba el juego pues para Hal, perder contra él le costaba una fortuna.

 —Yo no lo veo de esa forma. — dijo incómodo. —Pasaron muchas cosas en los últimos años. Que me dices de ti ¿Cumpliste todas tus metas?

 —Supongo que se puede decir que sí. Aproveche la beca al máximo y concluí mis estudios en ciencias forenses. Ahora trabajo en el departamento de policía, aquí en Metrópolis.

 —Wow… me siento orgulloso de ti— declaró con cierta tristeza —Cuando conseguiste la beca me puse muy feliz, sobretodo porque tú no creías en ti mismo. Lo único que no me espere es que aquel camino al que yo mismo te embarque te llevará tan lejos de mí.

 La ternura que había sentido momentos antes por las primeras palabras de Hal se desvaneció, siendo remplazada por filosas dagas de culpa que se le clavaron en el corazón. Después de todo fue él, el que había roto la promesa. Azorado bajo la mirada, sintiéndose incapaz de verlo a los ojos.

 —Lo siento, jamás fue mi intención alejarme, es solo que...

—No Barry, no tienes porqué disculparte— Hal lo tomo del mentón obligándolo a verlo a la cara— soy yo el que debe pedir perdón, era tu novio tuve que haberte apoyado más que nadie… y no lo hice.

 Los ojos pardos se fusionaron con el cielo de los ojos de Barry. Él supo de inmediato que estaban pensando lo mismo, ambos recordaron aquella época donde se conocieron.

 En su adolescencia Barry un joven con sobrepeso, después de la muerte de su madre, se encontró perdido, con un vacío tan grande que decidió llenarlo con comida. Cada vez que el miedo y la tristeza lo acosaban, Barry se llevaba un poco de alimento a la boca para calmar su ansiedad. Su padre nunca le dijo nada, si su hijo era feliz comiendo en grandes cantidades, él no iba a negárselo. Así los pequeños tentempiés se convirtieron en montones de comida que Barry consumía por día.

Todo eso lo llevo a ser víctima de burlas y acoso por parte de sus compañeros, que no entendían el motivo del porque Barry comía de forma compulsiva, de hecho Hal también llego a sorprenderse de la cantidad de cosas que comía, sobre todo porque la primera vez que lo vio llevaba una bolsa llena de fruta. Creyó que sería el típico ñoño que dejaba una manzana al borde del escritorio solo para agradar a los profesores, pero no. Todas las frutas eran para él, se las comía entre clase y clase, incluso las devoraba a escondidas en las asignaturas que estaba prohibido ingerir alimentos.

Desde su perspectiva Barry era un lindo oso de peluche abrazable que siempre tenía las mejillas llenas y rosadas como dos grandes malvaviscos, su carácter amable y simpático término por encandilarlo, haciéndolo caer en una espiral que término en un efímero pero fuerte romance entre ellos.

La amistad pronto dio pie a un intercambio de sentimientos que a Barry le costó trabajo admitir;  A Hal por el contrario, le fueron fáciles de canalizar. Le pareció natural. Nunca busco enamorarse, ni encariñarse tanto con una persona que en un principio parecía todo lo opuesto a él, simplemente pasó.

La tenacidad de Barry junto a su bondad y ternura fueron el complemento perfecto para la personalidad tan sarcástica, coqueta y liberal de Hal.

Entonces Jordan fue capaz de entender el motivo de los atracos constantes, los ataques de ansiedad y las pesadillas que atormentaban al rubio. Se sintió culpable por no darse cuenta de inmediato, pues fue varios meses después de iniciar su noviazgo que Barry le confeso todo, si no hubiese hablado probablemente no lo habría descubierto, o quizás sí pero después de muchos años.

Los dulces y golosinas con las que amaba llenar a su “Bear” como le decía, cobraron un significado diferente, amargo, deprimente… cruel. Hal no podía dejarlo solo, tenía que sacarlo de esa fosa donde se encontraba hundido.

Y lo hizo.

Quitó los azucares excesivos, los platos con comida basura cuya única función era darle un futuro infarto al miocardio, además de sus hábitos sedentarios. Prácticamente lo obligo a hacer ejercicio.

No fue fácil, era verdad, pero con trabajo duro, amor, paciencia, amor y más trabajo duro pudo sacarlo adelante.

En más de una ocasión sintió ganas de tirar la toalla, cuando Barry hacía gestos desconsolados al negarle cualquier tipo de caramelo, hasta cuando se retorcía en el suelo, llorando con la boca llena de alimento.

Cuando le dijo que lo odiaba.

El estómago se le revolvía de dolor cuando recordaba esos episodios tan oscuros en la vida de ambos, aunque su historia había terminado bien… o a medias. Después de que Hal lo sacara de aquella depresión Barry se dedicó a cuidarse más, recupero lentamente la delgadez que lo caracterizaba cuando era un crío, tonifico sus músculos gracias a las duras rutinas del ejercicio y volvió a ser más abierto, a sonreír. Las chicas enloquecieron al ver su cambio, todas las personas que en un principio lo habían molestado revoloteaban alrededor de aquel tesoro dorado que Hal había descubierto por mera casualidad.

Él ardió de celos e hizo prometer a Barry que siempre estarían juntos. Él jamás se había sido una persona insegura, es decir, ¿Quién tendría baja autoestima con aquel cuerpazo esculpido por los dioses y aquel rostro tallado por los mismos ángeles?

Nadie.

Nadie excepto Hal.

Que lo tacharan de posesivo, no podía importarle menos. Lo único que quería era tener la certeza de que nadie en el mundo iba a arrebatarle a su precioso Bear. Y a pesar de que Barry nunca se interesó en otra persona, la promesa se rompió. Allen no pudo sostener aquel juramento. No porque no quisiera sino porque aquello a lo que Hal lo había impulsado término llevándolo muy lejos de él.

El atletismo.

Barry descubrió que era bueno, muy bueno para aquel deporte. Corría más rápido que cualquier otro de sus compañeros, su resistencia era increíble y su energía desbordante. En el último año, la prestigiosa Universidad de Central City le ofreció una cuantiosa beca, la cual podría cubrir todos los gastos de sus estudios, él no podía estar más feliz pero temía la reacción de Hal, así que lo ocultó.

Cuando Jordan se enteró enfureció. El dolor nublo su juicio llevándolo a decirle cosas horribles. Lo llamo traidor, mal agradecido y cientos de improperios más que le fracturaron el corazón, y justamente un día antes de que se fuera de la ciudad.

No pudieron despedirse.

Barry estaba demasiado herido y avergonzado como para buscarlo, Hal hervía de rabia. Cuando al final recupero la razón fue demasiado tarde, su Bear no vio como corrió detrás del autobús intentando detenerlo, la tristeza lo mantuvo distraído impidiendo que volteara hacia atrás.

Quizás si hubiese sido más rápido… tanto como Barry lo hubiese alcanzado.

Quizás si hubiese sido más comprensivo él no se hubiese ido.

Si lo hubiese apoyado él se habría ido feliz.

Pero no. Todo quedo en un quizás, no volvieron a verse desde ese evento y ahora que lo hacían los sentimientos encontrados estaban arrastrándolos, sofocando sus pensamientos, como una ola de mar llevándose todo a su paso, dejándolos confundidos y todo interiormente, ya que ninguno se atrevía a exteriorizar su sentir a pesar de que sabían a la perfección lo que estaba pensando el otro.

 —Dos cafés y dos donas para la mesa 3. — dijo la camarera mientras les entregaba su orden, ignorando el ambiente tenso que se había formado. Barry fue el primero en desviar la mirada.

 —Gracias. — ella asintió dejándolos solos.

 —Fue mi culpa que…

 —Ya no importa— lo cortó Barry tomando un sorbo de café —No ganamos nada lamentándonos, no vamos a regresar el tiempo ni reparar nuestros errores.

 —Lo sé.

 Hal estuvo a punto de disculparse, pero había perdido el valor. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan débil?

 — ¿Y qué me dices tú? ¿Conseguiste realizar tu sueño? Cuando estábamos en el instituto no dejabas de hablar acerca de ser piloto igual que tu padre. — dijo Barry cambiando el tema. Hal tenía mucho que decir, pero no iba a molestar más al rubio, se notaba a millas que hablar del pasado le causaba rechazo, ya tendrían otro momento para hablar.

 —Sí, de hecho trabajo en el departamento de fuerza aérea en Coast City, aunque de vez en cuando vengo a Metrópolis para hacer un trabajo rápido en la compañía de John, desde que se casó salió de la fuerza para fundar su propia compañía. Deberías ver a su esposa es una neurótica.

 — ¿Entonces ayudas a John por diversión?

 —No, lo hago más por necesidad. El trabajo en la fuerza paga bien, pero tampoco tanto como para tener un departamento en las vegas. Un dinero extra nunca viene mal, además también estoy considerando el dejarlo, mi pasión siempre fue volar y no necesariamente tengo que estar ahí para hacerlo, puedo conseguir otros empleos como piloto más seguros.

 —Suena bien. Apuesto a que eres un gran piloto.

 —El mejor— dijo Jordan altanero— No hay nadie mejor que yo a la hora de hacer cualquier tipo de acrobacias en el aire.

 Barry bufó tratando de ocultar la risa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios. La arrogancia de Hal era increíble, lo que lo volvía alguien un algo insoportable para las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Aunque a Barry le parecía una característica muy atractiva.

 ¡Pero no iba a admitirlo en voz alta!

 El teléfono de Hal vibró dentro de su chaqueta.

 —Lo siento, tengo que contestar. —él asintió dándole unas mordidas a su dona. Pronto, Hal regreso con un semblante molesto. —Tengo que irme. Hay unos asuntos que tengo que tratar personalmente, ¿Podemos vernos de nuevo?

 El tono de su voz sonaba frustrado, sin embargo, al hacer la pregunta se escuchó un ligero temblor en su voz como si estuviera temeroso. Barry se mordió el labio.

 Había tanto que decir, tantos sentimientos por exponer que…

 Con un suspiro cansado asintió.

 —Sí, ¿Te parece el viernes en el Daily Planet? Dicen que en la plaza de enfrente hay un buen restaurant. — cualquier atisbo de duda se dispersó con las palabras del rubio. Hal sonrió, irradiando felicidad.

 —Por supuesto. Hasta entonces. — Se levantó del asiento, dejando unos cuantos billetes en la mesa. Al pasar al lado del rubio, acuno la cara de este entre las manos, rosando con delicadeza su mejilla con sus labios.

 —Hasta entonces,  _Bear._  —susurro con ternura, dejándolo confundido y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

 

**. . . .**

 

No debió de haber aceptado.

 En primer lugar porque tenía poco tiempo para salir y segundo porque sentía que le estaba siendo infiel a Iris. Todavía no eran nada, pero la culpa le picaba el cuerpo.

 Froto sus manos con nerviosismo, mirando de un lado hacia el otro. Hal llevaba 20 minutos de retraso, habían quedado de verse a las 2:00 de la tarde y ya eran las 2:22 y ni un rastro de su cara arrogante.

 ¿Y si lo dejaba plantado? Pensó.

 No. Hal no sería tan descarado, después de todo él lo había invitado… ¿O no?

 — ¡Barry!— el grito a sus espaldas lo saco de sus cavilaciones y le dio calma. Estaba comiéndose la cabeza por nada.

 —Creí que… ¿Qué es eso?— se interrumpió observando la piña debajo del antebrazo de Hal.

 — ¿Esto?— pregunto señalando la fruta — Es una piña.

 — ¿Una piña? ¿Por qué tienes una piña?

 —Recordé que te gustaba mucho la fruta así que te compre un cóctel. Lo malo es que no pude aguantar el hambre hasta ahora, así que me comí las demás frutas y solo quedo la piña. — Hal le puso el fruto tropical en las manos, Barry no sabía que decir.

 — ¿Te comiste todo menos la piña?

 —Sí — contesto sin arrepentimiento —Es que no tenía un cuchillo para limpiarla ni partirla.

 Sin aguantar más, Barry soltó una carcajada.

 —Eres un desastre.

 —Lo sé. — Respondió — ¿Entonces a dónde quieres ir?

 —Ni idea, ¿Alguna sugerencia?

 —Mmm… ¿Te parece el café de por allá?— indico un establecimiento dentro del centro comercial.

 — ¿Otra vez un café?

 — ¡Perdón por no tener imaginación! señor experto en citas.

 —Esto no es una cita, es una salida entre amigos —Si el comentario había lastimado a Hal, no lo mostró.

 —Lo que sea ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?

 —Vamos a caminar un rato.

 Emprendieron una caminata alrededor de toda la ciudad, deteniéndose en algunos restaurants pequeños para apaciguar el hambre voraz de Barry, que si bien con el tiempo se había reducido un poco, seguía siendo enorme. Pasaron por algunas tiendas, fueron al cine y a una pequeña discoteca donde terminaron bailando infinidad de temas musicales. Aunque el que más risa y disfrute le había dado al rubio había sido el mambo, que anteriormente ni siquiera conocía.

Platicaron de muchas cosas, teniendo cuidado de no rozar su relación pasada.

Barry se sentía muy feliz de volver a sentir lo que era tener un mejor amigo. No es que Iris no fuera una buena amiga, al contrario, era una excelente confidente; pero existían cosas que solo otro hombre podía entender.

Rieron con los relatos y anécdotas absurdas de cada uno, contándose entre bromas todo lo que habían vivido a partir de su separación. Todos los recuerdos volvieron a ser dulces. Así entrada la noche y ya cansados de bailar, salieron por la puerta trasera del bar. Hal iba colgado del brazo de Barry que luchaba por mantenerlos a ambos en pie, se encontraban en un estado de semi ebriedad que hacía que el suelo se les moviera de un lado a otro, como si estuvieran en una canoa en medio de la deriva.

 —Y es por eso que me gustan los tíos— dijo Hal haciendo referencia a una mujer con la que acababa de pelear —La mujeres son muy complicadas, dicen una cosa y al momento siguiente cambian de opinión, ¡Es imposible saber lo que quieren!

 —Yo creo que hay excepciones— replicó —Es como Iris, ella es…

 — ¡Oh cierto! ¿Ella es la mujer para quien encargaste el cartel?

 —Sí, es una amiga mía.

 — ¿Y qué le escribiste?

 —Es un asunto personal— dijo tensándose. Jordan lo miro curioso.

 — ¿Qué tan personal? Soy tu mejor amigo lo sé absolutamente todo de ti, puedes contarme lo que sea.

 —Muy personal.

 — ¿Quieres que sea tu novia?— la pregunta lo sorprendió. No esperaba que Hal fuera tan directo. Con timidez asintió poniendo suma atención en la reacción de su ex novio.

 —Sí.

 —La envidio— murmuró —Va a tener a su lado a la persona más maravillosa de todo el universo.

 —No creo que…

 —Déjame terminar— lo cortó amenazante —Parece que tu no quieres hablar de lo que paso, pero yo si quiero, tengo mucho que decirte. Estoy harto, harto de tener esta bola de sentimientos atorados en el pecho, la he estado cargando por años y si no te digo ahora lo que siento, voy a explotar.

 Sus ventanas caoba reflejaban una determinación tan ardiente que Barry dudo si de verdad estaba ebrio.

 —Te hice tanto daño… Tú, que te mereces estrellas solo fui capaz de darte piedras, rocas sin valor alguno… No, no te mereces estrellas, eres una estrella. No, ni siquiera una estrella, eres un sol, un sol de luz brillante y luminosa que es capaz de alumbrar todo a su alrededor y dar vida a cualquier criatura. Brillas tanto que te preguntas porque las demás estrellas se alejan de ti, sin saber que lo hacen por envidia, porque con tu luz las opacas, las haces invisibles. Con un sol como tú no se necesita nada más…. perdóname.

 —No tuviste toda la culpa, yo también te oculte cosas, te hice sufrir.

 —No más que yo a ti— sin aviso, se quitó los brazos del cuello y lo acorralo contra la pared. La noche era fría, el cielo nublado, y el calor de Hal estaba quemándole la piel. Su cercanía lo mortificaba tanto como lo excitaba. Los celos inundaban su mirada, parecía un lobo a punto de saltarle encima. —Solo soy un simple viajero, que al igual que los demás te envidió y quiso robar tu luz. Ocultarla de los demás para que solo yo pusiese contemplarla, sin saber que aunque yo tape al sol con un dedo y no lo pueda ver, no significa que los demás no puedan hacerlo.

 —Nunca habías sido tan romántico— jadeo.

 —El alcohol me afloja la lengua. — abrió la boca mojando sus labios de manera sensual.  — Nunca debí haberte dejado ir… ¿Aun me amas, Barry?

 —Yo…

 No lo dejo responder, lo beso de forma demandante, con una ternura endemoniadamente brusca, como si jamás lo hubiese besado. Barry no se lo impidió y correspondió el contacto con una pasión abrasadora, enrollando sus brazos al cuello de Hal, que animado por la respuesta empujo una pierna entre sus muslos. La lluvia empezó a descender en una ligera brisa casi imperceptible para ellos que estaban quemándose vivos, en las llamas de aquel beso que les supo a gloria.

Hal se separó ligeramente mordiéndole el labio inferior, Barry soltó una exclamación placentera haciendo su cabeza hacia un lado, rogando porque los labios del piloto le llenara de mordiscos la yugular. Hal lo obedeció dejando una serie de pequeñas marcas rosadas antes de regresar a su boca, robando más que aire y vida de los labios del rubio.

 —Regresa conmigo Bear, por favor… te daré todo lo que  _ella_  no puede.

  _Ella._

  _Iris._

 Su recuerdo le vino a la mente disolviendo cualquier tipo de calor en su cuerpo, dejándolo frio. Con rudeza salió de sus brazos y se limpió con el dorso de su brazo la boca, en un gesto de asco consigo mismo.

 ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?

 —Basta— dijo enfurecido. —No regresare contigo Hal, quiero a Iris. La amo.

 El gesto de Jordan se descompuso, pasando de la tristeza a la ira.

 —No es cierto— dijo pálido de celos —Me quieres a mí, solo a mí.

 —No, esto… esto fue un error. — Sin voltear atrás, corrió a la calle, enojado por su debilidad, había sido un tonto. La brisa de pronto se convirtió en una tórrida tormenta, reflejando a la perfección lo inestables de sus sentimientos dentro del corazón.

 

**. . . .**

 Fue unos días después de lo acontecido que Hal decidió ponerse en contacto de nuevo con él. No sabía cómo había obtenido su número telefónico ni la dirección de su trabajo, pues un día lo vio parado afuera de la estación de policía. Inmediatamente supo que iba para hablar, pero Barry aun no estaba listo.

Estaba avergonzado por lo que paso, más porque deseaba echarle toda la culpa al licor, a su estado de aparente ebriedad… pero no podía.

No podía porque de los dos, él era el menos ebrio.

No podía porque no dudo ni un instante en corresponder el salvaje contacto de su ex.

No podía porque sabía que aun sentía algo por él.

Estaba confundido. Un día estaba a punto de declarársele a Iris —el aparente amor de su vida— y al siguiente estaba besuqueándose con Hal en un callejón oscuro. ¿Qué clase de persona hacia eso?

No tenía idea y no quería descubrirlo.

El asunto es que se negó a salir del trabajo en cuanto lo vio. El cristal era polarizado, por lo que podía verlo perfectamente aunque Hal no. Tenía un semblante preocupado, ansioso.

Miraba su teléfono buscando alguna respuesta a los cientos de mensajes que estaba enviándole y que Barry se negaba a responder, aunque él los veía al momento de que se los enviaba. Al final se rindió cuando anocheció y no lo vio. Quizás pensó que se había equivocado. Barry sentía asco de sí mismo, nadie se merecía lo que le estaba haciendo a Hal, pero el nerviosismo estaba comiéndoselo vivo.

Y ahora estaba ahí, arriba de una noria junto a Iris a punto de pedirle que fuese su novia cuando en realidad estaba pensando en alguien más.

Trago duro al sacar el teléfono y ver la hora, 5:58 pm, dentro de dos minutos pasaría el avión con el cartel dedicado a la pelirroja. No quería hacer eso, sin embargo era muy tarde para retractarse ¿No?

 —La vista es preciosa— le dijo Iris intentando hacer platica.

 —Sí.

 —El puerto refleja unos colores increíbles en el mar.

 —Sí.

 —Has estado muy callado estos días— comentó su amiga con tono angustiado— ¿Te pasa algo?

 —No, nada en especial— contestó dudoso sin apartar la mirada del celular.

 —No pareces seguro, ¿De verdad estas bien?

 —Sí, es solo que…

 Un mensaje nuevo de Hal se proyectó en la pantalla, interrumpiendo su dialogo. Al leerlo se le fue el aire de los pulmones, aterrorizado.

 

_«Barry, no has contestado mis_

_mensajes anteriores ¿y sabes qué? No voy a molestarte más_ _,_

_sé que ahora estas leyendo esto y solo quiero_

_una respuesta, solo una. No voy a pedirte más, después de_

_esto si me quieres lejos lo entenderé, pero de verdad necesito saber._

_¿Aún me amas?»_

 

— ¡Cielos!— exclamó la mujer —Estas muy pálido ¡Si te dan miedo las alturas debiste decirlo!

Sus labios danzaban soltando una serie de improperios que Barry no se molestó en escuchar, la pregunta le volvió a acelerar el corazón.

¿Lo amaba?

Regreso la vista hacia su amiga que desesperada trataba de llamar su atención. La miro directo a los ojos, ahogándose en la profundidad de aquellos bosques templados.

 En ese instante lo supo.

 Quería a Iris, su presencia le causaba calidez, calma y una suave ternura. Pero no era nada en comparación a Hal, que en menos de 3 semanas había logrado poner su vida patas de cabeza con solo volverlo a ver. No había ardor, enojo, alegría ni deseo. No existía aquel cataclismo que lo destrozaba, ni la abrazadera lujuria que le provocaban sus besos, no había amor verdadero.

 Sin dudarlo, escribió:

_«Sí, aún te amo.»_

 

Presionó enviar.

 —Lo siento— se disculpó desconcertado a su amiga —Lo que estás a punto de ver es una equivocación. Yo creía que... 

 —Espera ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Yo cometí un error, pensé que…

 El sonido del motor de la avioneta aplastó las palabras, ambos voltearon hacia el cielo contemplando como un avión pequeño y de color rojo hacia maromas en el aire. Giraba de forma veloz y ágil, partiendo las nubes a su paso hasta formar un corazón. Rápidamente dio unos cuantos giros antes de empezar a soltar un humo verdoso que tatuó en el cielo una frase que los dejo mudos.

 

_"¿Quieres ser mi novio?"_

 

La avioneta se alejó unos cuantos metros antes de regresar, está vez para desplegar un anuncio que decía.

 

 

_"Otra vez"_

 

Sin saberlo, Barry grito de la emoción brincando hacia adelante y provocándole un mini infarto a la pelirroja que creyó que se caería de la canasta.

 — ¿Ese es el error?— preguntó Iris conmocionada.

 — ¡No, no, no!— contestó alterado— ¡Necesito bajar de aquí! ¡Rápido alguien baje la canasta!

 

**. . . .**

 

A penas estuvo en tierra corrió como loco hacia el muelle. Dejando muy atrás a Iris, que no podía competir con la velocidad de un atleta casi olímpico. La pequeña nave era una avioneta anfibia de modelo clásico y que en ese instante estaba aterrizando de manera torpe y muy alejada del puerto.

Hal abrió la puerta desesperado y en cuanto visualizo a Barry se lanzó al agua sin dudarlo, mojando toda su ropa en el proceso, incluso  su vieja chaqueta herencia de su padre, adornada con pequeñas insignias de batalla y que en circunstancias normales, ni loco hubiese descuidado tanto.

 Nadó lo más rápido posible y cuando piso la arena fue recibido por los brazos de Barry que lo abrazo de forma asfixiante, levantando su cuerpo y haciéndolo girar.

 — ¡Hey!— protestó en cuanto lo bajo —Creí que en esta relación la princesa eras tú.

 — ¡Hal!— le dijo ignorando su último comentario — ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

 — ¿Las letras?

 — ¿Que? ¡No!, El saber que mi respuesta iba a ser afirmativa.

 —No lo sabía— contestó sincero. —Estaba esperando tu respuesta, si no contestabas una a desplegar tu anuncio inicial, el que era para Iris. De hecho estaba tan nervioso que hice un cambio, quería que el letrero fuera rojo, tu color favorito, pero por los nervios termine vaciando el colorante equivocado. Me disculpo por las letras verdes.

 —Es perfecto, me recuerda a ti.

 — ¿Por qué?

 —Porque es tu color favorito.

 Hal sonrió.

 — ¿Entonces cuál es tu respuesta?

 —Sí, sí y mil veces sí. Te amo más que a nada, Hal Jordan.

 —Y yo a ti. Te amo más que a los extensos cielos que recorro todos los días cada vez que vuelo y que siempre me recuerdan al precioso azul de tus ojos. Aunque la próxima vez contéstame más rápido, estuve a punto de dar el mensaje equivocado. —Barry se carcajeo, ocultando la cara en el pecho de su novio.

 —Está bien, pero tú también escribe antes.

 —Ohh, yo escribí antes, mucho antes, que tú no respondieras no era mi problema. Imagínate, si así te pido que seas mi novio, como me pondré cuando te proponga matrimonio.

 La palabra matrimonio le llenó el corazón de éxtasis. No obstante una pregunta pugnaba por salir de sus labios.

 — ¿De verdad ibas a dejarme en paz si te daba una respuesta negativa?— la cuestión le retorció el corazón al castaño. Con calma paso una mano por el rostro del contrario, dedicándole una mirada de infinita ternura.

 —No... Lo siento Barry, pero he estado enamorado de ti por más de 8 años. No soy el hombre que tú crees. Al contrario, soy lo suficientemente egoísta para no dejarte en paz, ahora ni nunca. No iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces, aunque si me decías que no tenía planeado acosarte hasta hacerte cambiar de opinión.

 —Igual no hubieses tenido que insistir tanto. — Hal abrió los ojos, sorprendido —Solo necesitaba un empujón, para ver qué a pesar de todos estos años yo también sigo enamorado de ti, eres y siempre serás mi primer y único amor.

 Con parsimonia juntaron sus bocas en un beso que trataba de manifestar una milésima parte de lo mucho que se amaban.

 A lo lejos los observaba una feliz, aunque decepcionada Iris, que se quedó detrás, oculta por los últimos rayos de sol; escuchando todo el magnífico relato a cerca de como Hal había secuestrado el avión para poder declararle su eterno amor a su querido Bear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta esta parte gracias por leer :)  
> Este One-shot iba a ser corto, pero termine escribiendo más de 6000 mil palabras, lo gracioso es que la idea surgió mientras lavaba los trastes.


End file.
